School Life Edition: Makotos NEW Despair
by Amity-For-Infiniti
Summary: ( Why the hell isn't any of the actual chars in the-? ) Makoto faces a reboot version of his original despair to discover his new one... Wasn't sure if I should have posted this, but who cares? Makoto harem. Rated T for possible NSFW?, swearing, and Danganronpa. Don't worry, I'll wait patiently for someone to actually see this story until I updated...


**Have you ever wondered: _What would happen if I, a Gary Sue who actually has emotion tho, had a harem full of a delusional 'fortune teller', a rich bish, a split-personality psychopath, a mysterious detective girl, a cute goth lolita who's also a psychotic gambler, a fat perverted weeb, the leader of EVERY GOTT DANN biker gang in the region of Japan, a psychotic mastermind in the form of a hot fashionista chick, a cute swimmer girl, a mixed martial arts master, a 'loli' who's also a nerd programmer, a baseball star who wants to be a f*cking dan-puri, an emotionally unstable school idol 'sweetheart', a super undercover top secret agent warrior girl, a straight-A goody-two-shoes student council prez boii, and a psychotic evil masterminded robotic bear??"_**

 **If so, then this story is _ABSOLUTELY_ perfect for you!!**

 **Notes and Warnings: This takes place after Makoto, Byakuya, Toko, Kirigiri, whoever else tf ( I'm kidding, Hiro, of course I didn't forgetchu 3 ) escapes after killing my bae Junko ( I'm not gay tho .-. ) and that weird white light appears if you watched the animation before playing the actual game. Possible NSFW ( I only can assume the S means sexual content, the W means warning, and blehh ), swearing ( gott dann you, Mondo!! ), spoilers for V1 and possibly V2 and V3 as well, etc. Just... watch out... okay?**

 **Edit - Oops, I forgot Asuhina Dx**

DV1 - School Life Edition - Makoto's NEW Despair - The Quite Stupidly Made **Prolouge**

I saw _him_. Monokuma, the one who started this all. Monokuma, the one who brought us here. Monokuma, the root of our ultimate despair. Monokuma, the robotic bear whom mastermind was destroy--

"Wait just a minute, how have _you_ not been deactivated?" Asked Byakuya.

"Shut up, will ya, I wanna talk to _him._ " Somehow, I felt his eyes on _me_. I mean, what, did he wanna talk to Hiro? _Perhaps about his future, with a 20% guarentee and a cost of 1,000?_

We all pointed at ourselves, except Kiri, who knew damn well she was no petty boytoy, but that she was the equivilant a grown woman. "Grr! I'm talking about Makoto, you idiots!! This makes me _beary_ annoyed!!"

Long story short we sorta time-warped back _al_ _llll_ the way to where it all began. Our 'first day' at Hope's Peak Academy. Our 'first day' of our despair...

DV1 - School Life Edition - Makoto's NEW Despair - **Chp.1** The Beginning of Our New Despair

I woke up in a dark room. I found myself laying my head on something hard, cold, and smooth. I rose my head to see a table, stained with... drool. _Crap..._ I thought, knowing it was mydrool. Good thing no one will _ever_ know about this.

Then I took in my surroundings. I was in a dark classroom rather than some dark basement in some random kidnapper's house. The reason for low lighting was the bolted-up windows and dimmed lights.

 _Wait... bolted-up windows!?_ I stood up instantly. "Friking Monokuma!!" I shouted, slamming my fist onto the poor table, getting drool on it. "Yuck..." I wipe it off with a disgusted face, despite it being my own drool.

Yup, I was back here again. The same cameras, the same bolted windows, the same chalkboard message, the same drooly table, the same wallpaper, the same everything. I didn't mind looking at the stupid clock, knoeing that it would probably be 8:15 or something. I raced to the lightswitch, but despite me flipping it up and down repeatedly, it would not turn on. "Urghh. Why are the lights even off!?" I opened the door and walked out.

I looked around for the door to the gym, looking down the strangely green hallway. Finally, after getting a bit lost, I found the double-doors by the stairs and arrived at the gym, where everyone was waiting, just like how I expected them to be. Only... they didn't look so confused as before, but rather, annoyed.

"Finally, you arrived!! Your classmates have been impatiently waiting for about ten minutes for your arrival to begin our welcoming ceremony!!" A playful voice rang from behind them. _Monokuma..._ that stupid evil robot bear.

"Yes, it has been quite slow passing minutes, sadly." An elegantly soothing voice says. It was Celestia Ludenburg, or rather, Taeko Yasuhiro, the Ultimate Gambler and Queen of Lies.

"All call attendance!!" Says a loud, slightly annoying voice. That was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the straight-A student who takes rules a tad bit too seriously.

"Ugh, you idiot. The hell why would we take attendance? The last one is already friggin' here." That was Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

"Why are you two fighting over attendance?" A sassy voice snapped. That was Junko Enoshima, the mastermind and Ultimate Despair in disguise as a famous teenage supermodel and the Ultimate Fashionista.

"Y-You two are just p-perfect for each o-other..." A shy, shaky voice says. That was definitely Toko, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. She also had an alter-ego, or a split-personality, rather, known as Genocide Jill, the Ultimate Serial Murderer.

"AHEM!! MAY YOUR PRINCIPAL PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?" Everyone turned to the stage. "I know you all are excited for your first day at Hope's Peak Academy, but please calm down!! I wouldn't want you all to end up in a _beary_ bad position, Puhuhu~~!!"

I clenched my fists. I couldn't help getting mad at that stupid bear for everything he had done. And to top it all off, he created some dumb reboot to test our despair yet again. This shouldn't have happened, and yet it did. Somehow, this is still--

"Now, you all have been assigned dorms, which are completely soundproof. Oh, and I think you know why, Puhuhu~~!!" The bear looked a little... urgh, nevermind. I wouldn't dare _want_ want to describe how perverted and embarrassing what he just said was anyways...

"Feel free to strengthen your bonds with your classmates, expand your learning abilities, and just have plain-out fun!! Oh, and when I say fun, there is no limit to that definition, Puhuhu~~!!"

"..." Everyone was silent at that last line, but eventually the awkward silence ended as everyone began chit-chatting and laughing and joking around as if they had known each other for _years_. Then again, we sorta did, only we hadn't actually know any of that at the time we first came here... before this dumb reboot.

I felt someone watching me, so I turned to see a girl with a sleek uniform and pale purple hair and eyes watching my every move. That was Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate, well, I don't quite remember what Ultimate she was... but I do remember her being my, ah, well, how do I put this? I guess you could say we had a slight fling during the final investigation. But it was just a one-time thing, or at least I think it was. From then on, we basically kept it _strictly_ professional for the last few days we had until battling the Mastermind.

Her eyes finally moved away as Hifumi began chatting it up with her. I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder and turned to meet a pair of mischievious bright blue eyes and messy blonde pigtails held by Monokuma hairpins. I frowned. "Junko..."

"Hey there, Big Mak!!" She snickered. Ugh, Big Mak... Ever since Genocide Jill called me that during the second trial, it basically became my new nickname for me to be teased by, well, basically all the remaining survivors. "You liking this new despair of yours so far? I made it _just_ for you!!"

"Oh God, if you do exist, please let this be a dream!!" I prayed silently.

She frowned. "God can't help you."

"It was worth a try." I say, keeping my glare on her. "Why are you doing this? How are you even still alive!!"

"To answer the first question, I was bored and wanted revenge. To answer the second question, I am a magical being who cannot be killed. I have many, _many_ clones, just like Monokuma!!"

"Truth?"

She put her hands on her hips and swung it in a sassy motion. "I created this world so you could have some fun before I bring upon you your absolute Ultimate Despair. So enjoy it while you can, you little shit of a Big Mak!!" Junko snapped.

"That seems a little too merciful considering your previous executions, huh?"

"Oh please, seeing you after your Ultimate Despair without a moment to say bye to your 'friends' would be too heartbreaking!!" She joked.

"Heartbreaking?" I crossed my arms on my chest. "What's so heartbreaking? If going through absolute despair means I can save them then its all worth it."

"FRIKING IDIOT!!" She shouted. Some people glanced towards us. "Great, look what you did, idiot.." She whispered.

"Makoto, don't be a jerk!!" Monokuma shouted. Everyone just looked away after that.

"How long is this assembly anyways?" I ask.

"It can be as long as you want it to be." I raise a brow in confusion, and she continues explaining. "The events only last as long as you want them too. Never heard of the fourth wall?" I was still confused. "Whatever. Just leave and it'll be over..." She groans, walking away.

I was still confused but if leaving would mean it would be over, then sure. I walked over to the double-doors, opened them, and left.

 **Yay! Junkobroke the fourth wall! Also, this prolouge and first chapter would eventually not matter and soon enough you'll be having simple two or three-shots of Makoto x Char until they deepen their relationship enough to, well, _ya know..._**

 **But seriously, I think you could probably just consider this story a reboot of School Life or a simple parody of it. Don't think too much about it and just enjoy the long and possibly quite terrifying road ahead!!**


End file.
